When I wake, I run
by mysteryredhead
Summary: Fang... I do not know what that is. Or where it is. Or why it is. One of three 'Running' trilogy
1. When I wake, I run

Hello again all.

Firstly to my Max's Pain readers: a huge sorry. My maths teacher has confiscated my notebooks for writing in class, and refuses to give them back. I would much rather wait, and give you a good version, than attempt to do it from memory.

This oneshot is very angsty and somewhat confusing. I wanted to break in my new notebook. What I'm gonna do is leave this up for a day, so I can get people's initial response to the story, then tomorrow I will post a new 'chappie' explaining the thing. BUT please reveiw the first time so I can understand how you percieve what I put across.

Thanks.

Love.

mysteryredhead (as crimsonscarz says: a dangerous pen-name for this site, and it is...)

Once again;

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**When I wake, I run.**

I love to run.

I don't know why exactly.

I know I love the feel of the wind on my face, rippling my clothes around my slim frame.

I know I love the feel of my hair pulling back, the dirty blond tresses knotting in the wind, each strand swishing and flying around another.

I know that I'm good at it. I can run and run and run.

What I don't know is my name.

I have no memories, bar waking in a forest, not a scratch on me, in the same clothes I wear now.

I had no injuries, no illness and no memories.

They found me, and put me in a white room, trying to help me.

When they opened the door I ran.

All I own is the clothes I wear now. And a silver ring. A plain silver band with a word engraved inside;

_Fang_

I don't know what that is. Or where it is. Or why it is.

They tried talking to me.

I haven't spoken, not that I can remember.

I'm sure I can, but I just haven't tried.

Why do I need to?

There is a path I always run, away from my food site.

I find bread at my food site, at the end of the day, in a dark place behind a bakery.

Then I sleep in the dark place.

When I wake, I run.

Past an old street, into the open.

There is a field, with waving grass and a small road.

No one has ever passed me on this road.

Today is different.

As I run – fast is a word that comes to mind.

It has no meaning for me. When I think 'fast' I think 'moving rapidly'. I have no memories to tell me what 'fast' is.

Should I?

I see a figure, up ahead, just standing. Waiting?

I move towards it, but it does not move, does not step from my path.

I will run past.

The figure looks at me, and I slow, though I will still run past. I love to run, no one can catch me, cage me.

The figure raises a hand, with a silver ring glinting on a finger.

I stop.

"Max?"


	2. Announcements

**When I wake I run: Explanation.**

I have never done an A/N like this before – and I hate it – false hope and all that. Okay, so I realise everyone is just like "Whaa?" so here it is, in my usual form.

1. Max's memory was taken.

2. "Wings!" you shout at me – well, she cannot see everyone around her, so she cannot differentiate, to her; it is normal - she is not a genetically altered specimen designed to save the world.

3. She cannot remember she can fly, let alone how – she thinks everyone around her has wings (), but no one else is flying, so how can she?

4. The wind (while running) reminds her subconscious of flying.

5. The "fast" bit – it is our own experiences which give us meaning. Someone can tell you what 'anger' is for him or her, but 'anger' for you will be completely different, because different things make you 'angry' – you will not understand until you have experienced it. For example: "fast" for the Flock is different than for us because they can fly so much faster. So Max must think what is 'fast' and what is 'slow' _for her._

6. Max would not be thinking 'I need to make an effort to remember my old life' because she does not remember that there is one for her to remember – if that makes any sense – thus the "Should I?" line -- should she be able to remember?

7. She stops in front of Fang – and yes, it _is_ Fang – because he wears a silver ring – the same as hers, she does not stop because she suddenly remembers him; it is the similarity of the ring.

8. MRACR; in answer to your eloquent :) review: ("WHAT HAPPENED?!") you will just have to wait for the sequel. There will be three in this little threeshot-triplet-trilogy-thing, and the next one is entitled **Gazes **(out now on a fanic site near YOU!). The third is to be called: **When I Wake, I Fly**. Do not make any assumptions; the titles may not refer to Max. – You know how I am.

**On a different note** – my exams begin the week after next, and run for 5 days, so nothing from me then (it is doing my head it), but when I am done I have a new story, well more like a two/three chapter thing which I wrote as a challenge from a friend. Of course, me being me it turned into an epic, and is probably over 10,000 words (I haven't typed it yet.) Details of challenge, title and summary are as follows:

- Over 2,000 words

- "Fang and Iggy compete for Max"

- Any rating (you will be surprised)

- Must include at least one kiss

- Some reference to both water, and blackberries.

So when I was done:

**The Spoils Of War**

How to decide between two delicious boys? Easy! Let them fight it out. It was time to sit back, and enjoy the spoils of war.

That was my little teaser…heheheh.

I am also working on a couple of HP fics, one of which is still in the planning stage, but is promising to be another novel, and a one-shot which has sigh inevitably turned into an (say it with me…) epic; **Ginny's Revenge: A Little Live Entertainment**. Started off as a short and funny one-shot which will now probably be a two-shot or massively long one-shot (still funny though….I had my judging panel laughing their asses off).

love.

mysteryredhead (aka: found-you)


End file.
